


Freefall

by Transparent_Reminder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), thor 2011
Genre: Drabble, Loki In The Void, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparent_Reminder/pseuds/Transparent_Reminder
Summary: Loki's thoughts while falling through the void.   Post - Thor (2011)





	Freefall

Cold. It was so cold. And dark. He was falling still; would it ever stop? Would it? No, it probably wouldn’t. No, no, no! No. No, Loki. The disappointment in his father’s, no, in Odin’s gaze. He’d failed. He couldn’t kill the monsters. He couldn’t be a good king; He couldn’t be a good son; he couldn’t even die properly. 

He was trapped, neither living nor dying while he hurdled unceasingly through the void. Forever falling through the darkness; unwanted, unloved, and un-mourned. He deserved this. After all he was a frost giant, a Jotun. Nothing more than a monster.


End file.
